glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Undyne
Undyne is an ally of Frisk who first appeared in Season 1's Finale, Continue. Undyne was the heroine of the Underground, but when Asriel shattered The Barrier, Undyne became a Police Officer. Appearance Undyne is a female fish monster with blue skin who wore iron armor in Undertale and wears a Police uniform in the 2nd season of Glitchtale. Undyne has blue scales and long red hair that's always in a ponytail. On the sides of her head, she has blue fins and a pair of sharp, yellow teeth. She wears a black eyepatch on her left eye. Her eyes have black vertical pupils and a yellow sclera. When she turned into Undyne the Undying, her pupils gained a more white-ish color and her sclera turns black. She apparently lost her eyepatch. Instead, she reveals an empty eye socket that shoots a flashing light. Her ponytail gains spiked edges and her fins gain a more rigid and pointy appearance. Also, she wears a black set of armor with souls or hearts harvested on her chest plate and on her white gloves. She also wears boots with pointy toes. Personality Undyne has a very heroic personality and likes to cook food as seen in the game, but she is rather naive and believes everything she is told. She also cares a lot for Alphys as she ran to the Nullifier Room in order to rescue her. Abilities |-|Undyne= * Spears: Undyne's main weapons are spears. She can also increase or decrease their size as shown in Do or Die. Also, the bigger her spears are, the stronger they are. * Superhuman Strength: Undyne has incredible strength as she's known to knock anyone dead. |-|Undyne The Undying= * Determination: If Undyne's HP is 0, she holds onto her Determination to fight, or if the situation is really bad, she reforms into Undyne the Undying * Spear of Justice: is a DETERMINATION special attack that can be used in the Undyne the Undying form. Undyne's Determination spear is a powerful weapon. Extremely overwhelming and destructive. This special attack was only used in the Love episode. History Continue Undyne appears in the beginning of the animation where Papyrus was waking up Sans. She is later shown to be talking to Gaster. My Sunshine Undyne makes a cameo in the beginning of My Sunshine. She appears when Frisk mentions that Undyne became a police office. She is also shown watching the conference on TV. Do or Die Undyne plays a much larger role in this episode than the other 2 episodes. Undyne first appears at the police station, where Asgore and Papyrus were held behind bars. Miss Grey soon asks Undyne to open the cells for both of the monsters. Undyne refused at first, not knowing that she was the leader of the Anti-Monsters Department (or AMD), the one who ordered them to be arrested. Jessica then shows her ID card to Undyne. Undyne then opens the door for Jessica, who speaks with Asgore before she is taken to Papyrus to apologize for playing a part in Sans's death. A little bit later in the episode, Undyne arrives at Gaster's Lab with Papyrus, Jessica, and Asgore. Gaster soon tells Undyne to help fight against the Betty's pink blobs to protects other humans from being killed by them. Near the end of the episode, Undyne is seen at Gaster's lab, waiting for Alphys to arrive, only to find an injured Gaster and Jessica helping him. Jessica tells her that Alphys set up a trap to is kill that "thing". In a fit of worry, she quickly ran fast as she could to the CORE Expansion Nullifier Room. Sadly, when she arrived, Betty tricked her into killing Alphys, her own love interest. She is then attacked by her, who manipulated the spear she just threw to (unintentionally) kill Alphys. Her HP decreases to zero, but with her DETRMINATION she reforms herself as Undyne the Undying to fight Betty once more. Love Part 1 Undyne is fighting Betty, in her Undying form. She has a better chance of beating her than the others, due to her having Determination. Betty scorns her and the strength of her spears, but Undyne is unfazed. As soon as they start fighting, Betty is quickly overwhelmed by Undyne's immense strength, confused at her being alive. Kumu attempts to protect Betty, as she suspects that Undyne has Determination. Unfortunately for them, Kumu is unable to defend against her spear, and it flies straight through, impaling Betty's left shoulder into the wall. Kumu rushes at Undyne to attack her, but she blocks it. Her wrist is cut, but as soon as Kumu stops contact, the wound heals. Betty pulls the spear out of her shoulder and orders Kumu to get behind her as Undyne launches an enormous volley of spears. She activates Rhabdophobia and takes control over the volley, but Undyne is unfazed, saying she can have them, and proceeds to summon thousands more. Betty's stolen spears are shredded in the storm of Undyne's spears. Kumu again tries to protect Betty, to no avail, and she is impaled in the chest by three spears. Undyne summons a very large and destructive red spear, and throws it, creating an enormous crater in the middle of the forest. Betty is slumped on the ground, the entire lower half of her body and her left arm completely gone, and the rest of her body slowly dissolving. Her hair no longer had any pink, and instead was a dull grayish brown. Kumu desperately tries to wake her up, and frustratedly eats the Hate vial whole. Undyne launches another normal spear, in hopes to finish the job, but after the smoke dissipates, Betty is back to normal, except that her hair is completely pink, and her scleras are black. Betty attacks once again with astonishing speed, surprising Undyne, but she still isn't fast enough to surprise her yet. Undyne knocks Betty away, but she gets back up right away. She attacks once again with her scythe, but Undyne is able to dodge it. On the second swing, she is slashed diagonally across the chest, and Betty summons her javelin to finsh off the job. But she completely underestimates Undyne's weakness and gets launched into a wall, and Undyne's wound heals once again. Betty steps forward, and the black in her eyes begins to spread across her face, then quickly recedes, along with the pink in her hair. She falls to her knees, coughing up blood. Undyne attacks once again, and Kumu pulls her out of the way. Betty states that she doesn't know what's happening to her, and the two retreat. Undyne reverts to her normal form, and begins to cry, the grief of losing Alphys setting in. You can see she gains a silver eye and a scar on her right eye (viewer perspective) from Alphys. Trivia * At the end of Do or Die there is a hidden text by Betty that says "You think your spears are stronger?" * Undyne is the one who killed Alphys. But she didn't do this on purpose; Betty tricked Undyne into killing Alphys. * Betty was killed by Undyne in the Battle of Undyne the Undying vs Betty, but Akumu rescued Betty with a HATE Vial, reviving her. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Category:Female Category:Alive